<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Taketh Whom He Wants by Lunastrafiore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096230">He Taketh Whom He Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastrafiore/pseuds/Lunastrafiore'>Lunastrafiore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#cursing, #nonhuman, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastrafiore/pseuds/Lunastrafiore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooof. Never did I think I would go without posting this long, but alas, such is life. In this entry of the beautiful mess that is Jericho and Cass' relationship, things take an interesting turn at a college football game. </p><p>Will I drop this and then disappear forever? Maybe! but who knows? ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Taketh Whom He Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illucidine Stadium, University of Veralta: Dixie City, Winnecautac.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe to a human it would have been cold that Friday night. But Jericho wasn’t, and caught a few strange stares as he sat unshivering on the bleachers of the college stadium, watching as people filed into their seats. Blankets with team Insignias wrapped around their shoulders, matching hats atop their heads. They were cute. </p><p>He had his own blanket around his shoulders, plain but warm. It made little difference to him, but a little extra insulation never hurt anyone. Under the blanket was his buttoned-up leather jacket, and beneath that, a wool shirt. A shift in the wind brought frigid air swirling around his ankles, covered only by his socks, for his fitting jeans were cuffed.</p><p>Jericho scanned the field, looking for someone. It wasn’t his target, but he saw Sera’s telltale brunette hair falling down her back near the sidelines. She wasn’t a cheerleader, just supportive, he guessed. </p><p>Beside him sat his closer friends, Mincy and Yara. The latter tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his fugue “Watcha lookin' at?” she traced his line of sight to the field, and smirked, nudging his blanketed shoulder “Gauging your options for the afterparty, eh?” she joked, and Jericho laughed stiffly “No, I have taste.” </p><p>Yara shook her head “I know that’s right.” It was a joke, most of them were pretty attractive.</p><p>It was also a lie, first of all. He wasn’t just looking for any football player, though they all stood in their uniforms beside the field, mumbling to each other. He could see wisps of air curling from their helmets, his eyes scanning each one for another time. It was hard to see their face through their face guards, and the stadium lights taking the place of the early-setting sun did not help.</p><p>He was looking for Cassius Sarotegui. Jer shouldn’t have had much trouble finding him, he knew his stature very well, but he could not seem to place him.</p><p>He realized it was he because the idiot wasn’t even on the field yet. Or, he was now because he was jogging toward the rest of his teammates, who greeted him with pats on the back. If he trained his ear he could explicitly hear their conversation out of the noiseless chatter, but he didn’t. </p><p>Jericho watched as Cassius scanned the bleachers, starting low and pausing as they landed on Sera. A little wave and nothing more, and he moved on. Now Jer could see his face creasing faintly in confusion as the football player couldn’t seem to find who it was he was looking for.</p><p>Jericho knew who it was. Who else? It was him. </p><p> </p><p>Cassius locked eyes with him, and it took all of Jer’s willpower not to scowl. He instead nodded his head in acknowledgement, to which Cassius decided to lick his fucking teeth.</p><p>He knew how the bastard operated, and simply raised his eyebrows, and looked away, purposefully checking out another football player because he knew it got on Cass’s nerves. He made sure to linger below the waist before he looked at Cassius again.</p><p>The expression on his face was priceless to Jericho, who snickered silently as Cass finished his titillated smoldering. </p><p>“That’s what you get” Jer mumbled, and Yara turned to him, confused.</p><p>“You good?” she raised an eyebrow at him, and he only slighted his head at her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” He was not good. When was he ever good when Cassius was around? The answer was never. He was either sick of his guts or yearned to be locked in a broom closet with him. There was no in-between, and he kinda liked it that way. </p><p>More people began to sit around them, some claimed seats while others made a beeline for the concession stand for hot chocolate. As they filled up, an announcer’s voice lit up over the loudspeakers, pronouncing the start of the game. </p><p>The UV’s Dixie City Bulls were playing against the Leisehen State Mariners in a bid for the playoffs. This would be the game to decide who would advance. Jericho didn’t know why he was at the game, he had just felt like coming.</p><p>An intuitive pit within him new Cassius would be around, and he was the biggest sucker for that fucking boy, always resisting him at face value, challenging or annoying him, letting his hate boil over into lust.</p><p>The first play of the game and the field exploded with action, coaching shouts, the clack of helmets and pads, the chattering of people around him, and the occasional cheer from the opposite side of the stadium. The sun was beyond the horizon now, and any shadow was induced by the large fluorescent lights overhead.</p><p>Jericho pulled the blanket further around him, noticing his friends fell silent to observe the game, their gazes focused solely on the field. He himself wasn’t that into sports, but he didn’t separate from them entirely.</p><p>He found Cassius again (as if it was ever hard to) streaking towards the end zone, Mariners of various positions in pursuit. They didn’t reach him in time and he scored, much to the increasing cheers and eventual roars of the home crowd. While he was less enthusiastic about it, he couldn’t block the grin that completed his face.</p><p>The second quarter whipped around and the Bulls lead 17-7, with two scores and a three point field goal. After the first score, Cassius secured the field goal for the team. The Mariners had yet to be bummed out, as they had a history of sweeping games at the last second.</p><p>Jericho had went to the concession stand to get some popcorn. He was a little peckish and didn’t want pizza or a hot dog. The line was long, and without separation, Leisehen students mixed in with Dixie City natives, competitive eyes thrown from both sides. </p><p>After getting his popcorn and earning a wink from the student at the counter, to which he returned a smirk just to mess with her, he meandered his way through the globs of idling students and faculty, when his phone rang.</p><p>It was Yara. He picked up. “Yo.” </p><p>“Hey, sorry this is last minute, but can you get Mincy and I hotdogs? I’d love you foreeeverrr!” </p><p>Jericho let out a dramatic groan and swung around “Yara why didn’t you tell me this before I got out of that long ass line?” he whined</p><p>To which Yara let out a childish “Pleeeaaasseee?” in response. He heard Mincy’s ecstatic “yeah, please?” in the background. </p><p>“Fine I guess. It’ll be a while though.” Jer caved, and hung up, not bothering to hear their replies. </p><p>Another long wait ahead of him, He dug into his popcorn. A pang of frustration begot him as he heard more cheers. The home scoreboard went up and the announcer called another goal by Sarotegui.</p><p>Jericho smirked to himself and continued on his popcorn.</p><p>-</p><p>Back at the bleachers, Jericho offered Yara and Mincy their food, to which they enthusiastically received it.</p><p>“Hey Jer, Sarotegui keeps looking over here, you think he’s looking for you?” she asked, and Jer shrugged, pretending not to know that of course he was looking for him.</p><p>“I dunno, maybe. Not sure why though.” He kept looking towards the field, then back at Mincy and Yara, who eyed him. </p><p>“Listen, y’all are all booed up for the winter, I’m not” Jericho started, and his two friends looked at him like he hadn’t already known they were dating each other. They can’t keep a secret for shit, honestly. That, and body language. They tried not to be all over each other in public, but their little graceless touches told him what he needed to know. </p><p>Mincy brushed windswept hair out of her face, her pointed nose was red with sensitivity to the cold. “Well, there goes that.” Yara only chuckled and bit into her hot dog. </p><p>“Anyway, my relationships are fucked up. It has not been good, It’s been good for y’all, and I know y’all are sitting there laughing at me, but it’s not been good for me, so. It’s cute though, that much I’ll say.”</p><p>The two of them lent him toothy smiles before turning back to the game. It was now 14-24 with Dixie City still leading. The Mariners would need to start picking up progress if they wanted to sweep.</p><p>Another home goal made that possibility less certain. While Cassius wasn’t the one responsible this time, Jericho did catch his gaze again, his eyes gleaming in silent appraisal as they held it for mere seconds. Then, Cassius’ attention was seized by a teammate and their moment was gone, as spontaneous as the chill wind that still swirled around his ankle. A strange mix of emotions set itself within his chest, and he looked down at his shoes.</p><p>-</p><p>The game had ended just as well as it started. At the end of the fourth quarter it was 38-35, Dixie City still leading, but the Mariners had played their old tricks again, but to no avail against the rock hard defense the Bulls had in their pocket, and the madman sprinter that was Biff Dugarde, Cass’ friend. </p><p>For the last touchdown, the ball had made its way towards the home end zone, and the Bulls nearly upended the bleachers with their boisterous shouting. The Mariners had been at it too, a sea of turquoise against that of purple, screaming silly, jumping, waving, the unanimous “Go! Go! Go!” of each side. </p><p>Then, the ball was snatched hot from the hands of a Mariner, and passed to probably the most predictable person, Cassius. The benches around him were alive with desperate cheers as Cass took off towards the opposite goal. Jericho found the closer he got, the harder his heart pounded, the more he wanted to stand and cheer.</p><p>He did stand, but just because he wanted to see him over the shoulders of the energetic family in front of him.</p><p>He must have made it, because a cacophonous roar rang out from the crowd. </p><p>The bleachers were shaking, and the assault of noise was just a little too much for his senses to handle. He excused himself from the company of his friends (too busy making out in celebration to notice) and headed somewhere that wasn’t the football field. It’s not that he wasn’t happy, he was just a little overwhelmed.</p><p>He liked where he remained on the bench outside of the sports locker rooms. He could hear the showers running, the team members laughing jovially as they changed. He could hear it faintly over the music pouring through his headphones, the soaring chorus of “Young and Beautiful” </p><p>Well, he liked where he remained for about ten minutes, watching students and their families file excitedly into the parking lot or toward the dorms,  from the windows nearby. His hair looked pillowy under the softer indoor light, his face vibrant with color in the warmer air, winding down from his stint outside. Jericho was calmer, almost docile.</p><p>Jericho had stood up as the players began to file out, knowing Cassius was soon to follow, mischief in tow as always.</p><p>He sauntered down the hall, his chucks scraping the linoleum, and Lana singing in his ear.</p><p>“Fancy finding you here, Baraholt,” </p><p>At that, Jericho found himself not doing so well as he turned to face Cassius, who restrained a beam from creeping across his face. He’d be in good spirits, too, because they’d won the game.</p><p>“Yup, It’s me, in the flesh. Unfortunately.” Jericho shot back,</p><p> Cassius leaned on the wall closest to him. His bag was hanging from his shoulder, bulging from his helmet and whatever the fuck else he kept in it. His black hair was wet, a mess from the shower, and Jer caught the scent of his body wash, and in fact he found he couldn’t escape it. Every which way he casually turned his head, the dragonspice was there, in his nose and mouth, silently suffocating him.</p><p>“Aw, don’t say that, now.” Cass spilled forth his mock sympathy, and smirked “I caught your little stunt at the beginning of the game.”</p><p>Jericho laughed, almost tossing his head back “How does it taste? Your own medicine, I mean. Bitter, isn’t it?” </p><p>Cass’ face tightened and he dropped his bag, stepping away from the wall “You got me there, Jer. But I know that in the end, it’s me you’re running to.” he raised his eyebrows at his “friend” who scoffed. </p><p>“I dunno, Cass. You followed me down the hall this time.” Jericho shrugged sarcastically, and inhaled through his teeth. </p><p>Cass’ face darkened as he stepped up to a defiant Jericho, who only peered over at him dismissively.</p><p>Jericho could feel the jealousy emanating from him, and he smirked right in his face. See? He could push his buttons just as much, and not look like a fool doing it. He turned his body slightly in his direction, earbuds bouncing against his shirt. Jer wished he didn’t get excited when the smell of his body wash hit him in waves, and he tucked his hands into his pockets. </p><p>Cass’ eyes were cloudy, as he figured what to do next, chewing his lip pensively. He resigned to kissing his teeth, chuckling in restraint. “You’re right, I did. But I think you were out here on purpose, because you knew I would be here, didn’t you--don’t answer, I already know.”</p><p>Jericho shifted on his feet, staring blankly back at him “Sure, if that sentiment makes you feel better.” he deflected but the bastard was right. He did kinda want to see him again, just to have another taste, because Cass was addictive, and he wasn’t gonna lie and say that wasn’t true.</p><p>But he couldn’t do this anymore. Cassius had played him several times, made him look like a fool, play by his rules. It was time for him to dig in his heels. </p><p>But before he knew it they were kissing again, liplocked, Cass’ arms around him. That old feeling washed over him again, trying to warp his thinking into the decision that he would stay and let Cass have his way with him. A vampire’s trance. He’d fallen willingly under it before, but this time felt out of place, it upset him. Though it was usually involuntary, he couldn't hold on to that possibility now.</p><p>“Mhm. Nope.” Jericho pulled himself away and out of Cassius’ arms. The only thing allowing him to escape was his sudden urgency, because Cass hadn’t been expecting him to do that. </p><p>Jericho’s eyes were glowing “I refuse to do this with you anymore. Go celebrate your win with Sera or whoever the fuck else. I’m not doing this.” </p><p>He turned on his heel and strolled away, plugging his earbuds in. As usual, Cass appeared in front of him again, riddled with guilt and a little bit of fear. Jericho could smell it, and decided that he liked it. </p><p>“Jer, please. Just listen.” Cass gazed down at him, his face soft, and voice sultry. Usually Jericho would have maybe given in, or at least tuned in to what he was going to say. </p><p>At this, Jericho snarled “No Cass, because every time I “Listen” to you, you find a way to meander back into my life again, even though you’ll just toss me aside until you want me again. It may be fun for you, Cass, but it’s not to me. I don’t know how you think you look pulling this stunt, but to me you look like a fucking prick.” </p><p>Cass was taken aback by his words. Jericho also smiled in defiance, only stared the vampire down, fuming.</p><p>“I-Jericho. Just listen.” His hand tightened into a fist, while the other rested on Jer’s shoulder.</p><p>Jericho smacked it off “Don’t touch me. You don’t get to until you realize what an asshole you’ve been to me, and you’ve got a lot of realizing to do.”</p><p>Cass’ eyes shifted, inner rim of his eyes turning red, and the whites fading to black. When he spoke, his ivory fangs were visible to Jericho, who paled slightly at the sight of them.</p><p>“Jer, please. I promise, if you’ll just hear me out one last time, I can explain what’s going on.” </p><p>The werecat shivered. Cass wasn’t begging for his intention. The tone in his voice was one of cool restraint; he was managing that rotten temper.</p><p>Why was is he mad at me? He acts like I’m the promiscuous one.</p><p>“So you think you deserve to be heard out? Even though every time I’ve tried to address this very thing, it ends in us sleeping together because you think you can just woo your way out of talking about it?” Jer shot back at him, before shaking his head “Not this time. I don’t want you talking to me again until you’re either telling me you’re done with Sera, or saying you never want to see me again.”</p><p>Instead of anger, Cass’ face fell, though his eyes remained the same. His hands tightened “No. We aren’t doing this. Jericho, I swear.” he voice was firm, and Jer guessed he was trying to suppress his desperation. </p><p>He followed Jer as he tried to leave, letting himself outside and greeting the clean autumn air, Jer ahead of him and marching towards the woods.</p><p>“Cass, I told you--” His voice broke, and he tried to compose himself. “I can’t be your pawn anymore.” </p><p>Cass kicked himself. He wasn’t one for big emotional confessions, but if he was going to explain the problems he was having with his coven and their adamance that he Take a female to continue the lineage, he had no choice.</p><p>“You are more than a pawn to me, Jer. When I say I want you, I mean it every time, but you have to understand, my coven--they want me to Take a partner. A female, specifically. I have to make it look like I’m with Sera, but… It’s you, Jericho. It was always you. From when we first met freshman year, and every interaction since then has only made it worse. If my coven found out, I don’t know what I’d do. I’m confused and in a tight spot. I don’t want to do this to any of you.” </p><p>Jericho was silent. How much of it was true? Was this another elaborate web of lies he was spinning just to fuck with him more? Or did the devilish fox have a change of heart? </p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” </p><p>Cassius blinked confused “What?” </p><p>Jericho turned to face him “Messing with me like you did. Did you enjoy it?” his face was stoic, and it almost scared Cass seeing him like this. </p><p>“Hold on, now--” </p><p>Jericho cut him off --”Answer me! Did. You. Enjoy. It.” </p><p>Cassius was silent. That was all the answer he needed. How did he respond to that?</p><p>“Fuck you, Cass.” Jericho spat, and turned away from him again, marching towards the woods.</p><p>Jericho began to jog with tears in his eyes, then picked up speed, the wind whipped at him, brushing it tears along his face. He felt the swell of an oncoming shift, tearing across the outer edge of the football stadium. He heard Cass yelling after him, but he didn’t care. </p><p>He leaped across the shadow of a tree by the edge of the stadium’s sidewalk, and it wasn’t his body that made it across. </p><p>It was known as a shadow shift, and Jer did them often. A rush in his ears and the brief tunneling of his vision was all he felt as four large paw tilled the soil when he landed. The sleek black coat of a panther shone under the moonlight. He was a little under six feet at the shoulder, lithe and brimming with power. </p><p>His gold eyes were even brighter now, like hot amber. </p><p>Jericho stopped, finally turning back to glance where he’d last seen Cassius. The vampire was still there, staring at him, calling his name.</p><p>He stared back silently, before disappearing into the forest, slinking in between the trees. </p><p>- </p><p>Jericho was sitting on a thick oak branch, head resting between his paws as the wind tossed the treetops to and from. Leaves occasionally brushed the fur on his back, only to float to the ground. Hot tears matted the fur on his face. His tail dangled, occasionally flicking back and forth. He blended in with the dark, where he liked it most. </p><p>It still hurt him to say all that to Cass. It was a long time in the making, and a large part of him regretted it. Maybe he was still conditioned to fall for him, but maybe it wasn’t the end for them both. But Cassius had fucked him over, plain and simple, the fucker deserved at least a piece of the suffering he’d caused. He hoped Cass saw the error of his ways and decided to show Jericho that he was sorry. Because Jer still wanted him, his body and soul ached for him. </p><p>Something at the edge of the clearing ahead moved. His eyes caught it first before the sound of a snapping twig caused his head to snap up in alarm. He stiffened on the branch, keeping still in case it happened again. He moved into a sitting position, ready to pounce from his spot, whether to escape or attack? He didn’t know. </p><p>It happened again, closer this time. His gaze snapped to where he heard it, his heart racing. </p><p>His ears were alert and twitched occasionally, ivory claws reflecting what splintered moonlight landed on them.</p><p>“Jericho.” </p><p>Cassius appeared before him on the ground, staring up at the massive panther glaring back. However, before the vampire could utter another word in defense, Jericho pounced on him with a guttural cry. A nearby resting flock of birds fled into the night as Jericho drove Cass into the ground, the soil flying up in clods, and Cass grunting from the impact.</p><p>His massive teeth were inches from Cass’ face. It took a large amount of willpower not to maul the shit out of him. </p><p>“Cassius.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>